The Spanish Grant
A valuable ranch is up for grabs when the only surviving heir is a baby Cheyenne rescues from a stagecoach robbery. Cheyennefeedingbaby-spanishgrant.jpg||linktext=Feeding a baby was not the job Bodie came to Hermanos for. Cheyennespanksjed-spanishgrant.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne teaches a cowboy what he does to babies who misbehave. Bodieandsanchowithbaby-spanishgrant.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne and Sancho brainstorm ideas to stop the baby from crying. Hallowayshowdownatthebar-spanishgrant.jpg||linktext=Halloway holds the Pilar baby hostage when he's confronted in his bar. Episode Notes * Add episode trivia and notable guest stars in a bulleted list here Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Errors and Continuity Nitpicks * Notice any? Add them here. Plot Raiders are chasing after a racing stagecoach with guns blazing. A lone rider, Cheyenne Bodie, gallops behind them and tries to fight them off. The stagecoach overturns in a violent cloud of dust and the raiders scatter. Cheyenne finds no survivors of the crash until the air is pierced with a wail. He reaches into the tipped coach and pulls out a swaddled baby boy. Cheyenne rides into the nearby town of Hermanos with the baby tucked into his arm, attracting lots of curious stares. When he tries to hand the baby over to the sheriff, the man vehemently refuses as he rushes out to investigate the stage crash. Bodie places the baby on a chair intending to leave him there alone, but his conscience gets the better of him. With the baby in his arms, Cheyenne enters the Silver Star Saloon looking for gambler and saloon owner Blake Holloway who has promised him the foreman job at his new ranch. Bodie learns that a man with a baby in a bar garners a lot of unwanted attention. When a cowboy named Jed Raynor takes his joking a little too far, Cheyenne gets ready to throw a punch -- baby or no baby. Saloon pianist Amy intervenes and invites both Bodie and the baby back to her place, but first Cheyenne literally gives the loudmouthed Raynor a good spanking! With the baby fed and quiet, Cheyenne convinces Amy to care for him a little longer while he rides out to Holloway’s ranch to check in. Holloway explains to Cheyenne he was able to purchase the property after the death of owner Juan Pilar. An apparent lack of heirs left no roadblocks to the sale. Holloway wants Bodie to help the ranch become successful again and make Holloway a respected businessman. Cheyenne is glad to have the job but has to excuse himself to get back to Amy’s place. Just before he leaves, lawyer Sam Tyson staggers his way onto Holloway's porch and demands to see the owner privately. Tyson accuses Holloway of murdering the only heirs to the ranch: the couple who were killed in the stagecoach. Holloway denies this and makes fun of Tyson's tipsy condition, but the wheels are turning behind the gambler's eyes. Keeping an eye on the Pilar ranch is local bandit Sancho Mendariz and his men. Spying Cheyenne coming down the trail, Sancho and his men give chase. Cheyenne doubles back on them and holds them at gunpoint. Sancho claims to be a relative of the couple who died in the stage coach. They are interrupted when one of Sancho's men sees a horse dragging a man across the nearby field. The dragged man is Tyson the lawyer and he's stone-cold dead. Sancho and Cheyenne return to Amy's together to check on the baby. The men look over papers Tyson left there that point to the baby's identity as the Pilar heir. Sancho tries to convince Bodie that Holloway has ample motive to orchestrate the death of the Pilars and now Tyson. Since he can't read spanish and doesn't trust Sancho, Cheyenne isn't convinced. Suddenly, Sancho sees a gun pointed through the curtains and he leaps onto the bed to shield the baby. Someone fires several shots into the room. Cheyenne returns fire and the shooter retreats, but the baby was the obvious target. The next morning Cheyenne rides out to the ranch to check the brand on the animals with the brand on the baby's blanket. They match. He confronts Holloway about the baby's parentage and Holloway agrees to let the sheriff look over the evidence and decide. On their way out, Jed Raynor jumps out, pistol whips Cheyenne and heads into town to kidnap the baby. A bump on the head and ropes around his wrists finally convince Cheyenne that Holloway is up to no good. He escapes his bonds and makes it back to town. Holloway is in his office burning up the evidence of the baby's identity. When Cheyenne calls him out, Holloway holds the baby hostage. Knowing his gambler ways, Cheyenne offers him a deal: first draw in a shootout in exchange for the baby. The man agrees. He aims, but Bodie is faster and outdraws him, shooting the dastardly kidnapper and murderer down. Amy and the baby relocate to the Pilar ranch where Sancho will take over as foreman. Everyone is all smiles now that the baby is safe and the ranch ownership resolved. Quotes "Well sprout, I hope you have better luck from now on..." [Baby gurgles and looks up at him] "...Come here....doggone it." :''- Cheyenne tries to leave the baby in the sheriff's office, but his conscience gets the better of him.'' "What would happen if I walked in here with a diamondback rattler wrapped around my arm?" "You wouldn't get a second look, mister." "That figures." :''- Cheyenne reacts to the bartender and bar patrons staring at him and the baby.'' "You get around fast. Hope the ride out wasn't too painful." :''- Cheyenne teases Jed Raynor about the spanking he gave him earlier.'' "I assure you, señorita, my name has been defamed. With a man, si, my gun is quick. With woman and children, never. Especially a lady." "With that approach you don't need a gun." :''- Sancho flirts with Amy.'' "What will happen to Holloway if the baby proves its right to the rancho?" "We better make sure the baby stays healthy enough to prove anything." :''- Sancho and Cheyenne put the pieces of the puzzle together.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 2 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com __FORCETOC__ Category:TV Episode Category:Season Two